Supergirl and Robin Collaboration with DarkNight18
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: Tim Drake and Kara Zor-El smut. Co-Written with DarkNight18. UPDATED: new sequel chapter added also featuring Cassie Sandsmark.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** **My first time co-writing something over the web, with the brilliant DarkNight18. It's also the longest one-shot I've ever written. For that reason I've inserted breaks at suitable points to help with ease of reading  
**

 **For those of you interested in the co-writing process, I thought I'd take a moment to talk you through the process we went through. First, we decided on a couple we wanted to write about, then we agreed on a scenario. Then we split it into sections and within that, one of us wrote an outline for it then the other added to it and if necessary changed it into flowing prose. Effectively each section had a first draft plotter/writer, a writer, and then an editor. I hope this will be the first of many co-writing projects with DarkNight18 (who is fantastic so please go check out her other stuff and keep watch of her future projects)**

 **On a sadder note, I think it's only fair to inform you at this point, that CablesAndCrack is really just Cables now, as my former writing partner has decided to move on. We remain friends and I wish her the best of luck in the future. It is for this reason that you will have no doubt noticed large periods of inactivity and perhaps less variance in the nature of the stories told but I will continue to update when I get the chance, and I try to respond to all of my messages when I come online, and am always happy to help fellow writers with advice and such, listen to and consider requests and co-writing proposals.**

 **Finally, I wish you a Happy New Year and hope you enjoy the epic tale that DarkNight18 and I now present to you:**

* * *

Cyborg's security sensors picked up the arrival of Robin and Supergirl at Titans Tower. He wasn't surprised therefore when the doors slid open to reveal the two young heroes. The sound of the door opening was enough to make Beast Boy jump, much to Blue Beetle's amusement. Wondergirl didn't even look up, simply rolling her eyes. "Robin..." Kara's voice called from further down the corridor, concern lacing her voice. Tim Drake stormed through the door, head down, fists clenched. Slowly, realising the room was far from empty, he looked up and even beneath his mask, fury glared out.

Tim's eyes darted across the room, registering the nervous looks on their faces. If he could see himself, Tim would have been nervous too. Beast Boy had instinctively turned into a monkey and leaped behind Blue Beetle. Beetle had attempted to subtly sidestep to behind Cyborg. And Cyborg, too big to hide behind anyone else had seriously contemplated diving out of the open window to escape the daggers flying from Tim's eyes. Wondergirl looked up, hearing the room fall silent. Cassie Sandsmark, a blonde beauty with Olympian powers. Her eyes met Tim's and he looks away. Kara Zor-El, Last daughter of Krypton, and the Supergirl, appeared hovering slightly at Tim's side but he didn't acknowledge her. Nervously she reached out to touch his arm, to calm him, reassure him... But she was too slow. Tim pulled away before she could touch him and stormed away. The sound of his room's door slamming echoed throughout the tower.

Kara looked around at the shocked faces of their teammates and searched for the words to explain. A team up between Mr Freeze and Metallo. A team up between Batman and Robin and Superman and Supergirl in response. Triumph. The villains behind bars. A stunningly impressive performance from the Boy Wonder as always as far as she was concerned but followed by a lecture from his pointy-eared mentor. Sloppy. Unfocused. Disappointment. Those were the words Batman had used. And clearly they'd hit Tim hard. She'd opened her mouth to explain all this but then for some reason the look on Cassie's face changed her mind. It almost looked like... Shame. "I'll go check on him," she said finally and then she stepped back out, the door shutting behind her. The boys breathed a sigh of relief. Wondergirl looked down, biting down on her bottom lip.

Kara knocked on Tim's door but received no reply. She wasn't one to give up though so she pushed the door open anyway. She spotted his cape dropped to the ground, and his boots and gloves discarded haphazardly. The sound of running water came from the attached bathroom. Her eyebrows furrowed concerned and she pushed that door open too. Tim sat in the shower, his head down, beneath a cold stream of water, mask and armour on, hair sopping wet, and his hands hanging open and loose by his sides. Water dripped down from his black hair and dragged down his face like tears. He looked up as she entered without saying a word. Kara looked back at him with sad eyes, then slowly she stepped forwards and offered her his hand. Slowly, reluctantly, he accepted it and she helped him to his feet.

He sat down on the end of his bed, his head fell forwards again. Kara sat down next to him. Instinctively, her hand touched his shoulder. She didn't say anything. He took a deep breath. Then he looked up and his eyes met her. "I'm sorry." She smiled: "you have nothing to be sorry for." He forced a smile back but it fell quickly.

"I thought..." He started, unsure of how the sentence would end, "... I thought Cassie liked me. I really really did. I was never sure but it's what I thought. And it sounds stupid but it made me feel... It made me feel wanted. In a way I haven't since my dad..." He swallowed, unable to finish the sentence. Kara's heart broke. "But then she and Connor got together. And I am alone. ... I guess I always have been."

"No." Kara didn't hesitate. Her mind flashed back to the first time she'd met him. Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman had been mentors to her but when she met Robin, he'd been something else. A friend. Kara found his small smile infectious, and his subdued laugh even more so. More than that though, more than anyone else she'd met: he was kind. She was an alien from a world long gone with no friends and family, had barely learned to speak English when he met her, and she could have killed him in so many different ways without thinking. The power of a Kryptonian goddess. But despite all of that, he was just kind. She put her hand to his cheek and smiled: "you're not alone Tim." Her lips grazed his cheek, and he smiled slightly. That made her smile a lot. Their eyes stayed locked. Her hand stayed on his cheek. She hesitated but his smile moved her to go further. She leaned forwards, just as he did, and their lips connected. Kara could have sworn she felt sparks fly from the kiss.

* * *

Slowly, Kara felt herself lowering her body onto her back, taking Tim with her. Their lips stayed connected, tongues dancing lovingly. Kara's heart raced. She's dreamt of this. She felt him adjust his position so he was straddling her waist and she responded by lifting her legs up and wrapping them around his waist. Tim broke the kiss, trailing his lips down across her jaw teasingly before biting her neck gently and earning a gasp of pleasure.

Kara's moans echoed throughout the bedroom as she ran her hands through his mess of hair. His hands glided down her sides to her thighs which he gripped tightly as he dragged his fingers down the smooth flesh of them. She felt herself lifting into the air until he was standing with her wrapped around him, legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders. He grinned, their eyes met.

Her tightened around his waist, as she captured his lips in another heated kiss. Tim let his left hand slide up her back, and into her silken, golden locks, while his right hand slid along her thigh, beneath her red skirt, cupping her left cheek firmly. He began to massage her rear gently, before removing his hand, and giving her cheek a nice round smack. Kara let out a short sharp squeal of delight.

Kara's verbal ejaculation turned to a smirk. Her eyebrows shot up and down slowly as her eyes shot the most provocative of looks imaginable towards Tim's. She'd never been spanked before. No man had ever dared. "You like that?" Tim raised an eyebrow, a smile playing on his lips again. She nodded, licking her lips. "Tim..." she whispered, "hit me again..." Tim matched her smirk and slapped her ass again evoking another yelp of delight from the blonde. He didn't have to be trained by the world's greatest detective to realise this girl wanted him to play rough with her. And he certainly didn't need any further encouragement to blow off some steam on her.

Tim's smirk turned devilish, as he performed a quick manoeuvre, uncoiling Kara's legs from around his waist, and her arms from around his shoulders, and flipped her backwards, letting her land on the bed with a thud and cry of surprise as she landed on her stomach. Tim climbed back on behind her, kneeling just below her waist.

He placed his right hand gently on the left pad of her foot, earning a soft giggle from the blonde, and a smirk from Tim. Sensitive feet. He made a mental note of that for later. Slowly, he moved his hand up along her calve, massaging her thigh, before finally settling on her lower back, just above her ass. Then, he wrapped his hand around her tight black panties, and ripped them away, earning another gasp from the blonde below, then brought that same hand down upon her magnificent rear end with a good round smack.

Kara cried out. She would never get used to that feeling. "Again!" Tim paused, crinkling the middle of his brow in amusement, as he slid his hand between her thighs, and below, slowly and gently massaging her clit, earning another cry of pleasure, and a shiver from the blonde below. "Again?" he repeated back at her, a sly grin on his lips, and a mischievous look in his eyes, beneath the visors of his mask. "Oh God yes please" She breathed out between deep breaths before repeating uncontrollably as his fingers worked her clit harder: "Again, again, AGAIN!"

The fire had been relit in Tim's eyes. He felt alive again. The palm of his hand cracked down on her bare ass cheek again and it trembled at the impact. The Girl of Steel obviously had a firm butt, but it was also soft. If you hit it hard, then even with her strength, she'd feel the sting. He kept his hand there for a moment, grabbing a handful and squeezing tightly until he heard her moan out his name. He spanked her again and she cried out. Tim grinned at the sexy blonde in the mini-skirt, with the quickly reddening bottom. He didn't feel alone anymore.

* * *

Putting his left hand down, he spread her cheeks apart revealing her puckered anus, just as tanned and sun-kissed as the rest of her. "You sunbathe naked don't you?" he asked, with an impish grin, mischief and amusement tingling in voice. Kara nodded, eyes closed, and a smile spreading across her face, revelling in the treatment he was giving her rear and the sharp stinging it had left her. "Yeah," she moaned, arms splayed out left and right. "There are a few abandoned little islands here and there, and I like to relax."

Tim smirked, and slid a finger halfway deep into her puckered little fuck-hole, and she squealed again, a little louder this time, her toes clenching. Her feet and back arched in pleasurable surprise, and she herself arched fully off the bed, eyes shooting wide open as she threw her head back, and brought her elbows beneath her to support her. Her sexy little feet rose high into the air, toes clenching and releasing wildly.

Tim's smirk became a Cheshire cat grin that even the first Robin would have envied. He pulled his finger back out, then pumped in even deeper, right up to his knuckle, and Kara unleashed an almighty cry as she brought her knees beneath her, pushing her magnificent ass higher into the air so as to give him better access. Her head dropped down, panting long and hard, her toes still curling and uncurling.

"More..." she begged softly. Tim chuckled in amusement. It was the first time she'd heard him laugh all day. "What was that?" he asked, pretending he hadn't heard her, a playful grin on his face. He wanted to relish in her pleading words of need and lust. "More!" she cried out louder. Tim paused, the grin falling from his face as he paused his movements, much to Kara's dismay.

Pulling his finger away entirely, he reached down, slid his hand deep into her silken curls, now softly dampened in sweat, grabbed a handful with his fist, and yanked her head back hard, like a jockey would the reins of a horse. Kara cried out in pain, pleasure, and surprise, as her hands flew back to grab her hair. He knew he couldn't seriously hurt her, she was still Kryptonian after all. But he'd studied Kryptonian physiology. He knew exactly what he could inflict on her and just how much pleasure it could bring to a dirty blonde who liked it rough. Tim slowly turned her head to the side agonisingly slow, until their eyes met. When he spoke it was with a low, dark voice, he said...

"Beg."

That one word made an almost unbearable heat start to coil in her stomach as his grip tightened. Her heart pounded against her chest and threatened to explode. She'd never been so aroused. The edge in his voice was new. For a moment she could have sworn he wasn't a Boy Wonder, but rather a Dark Knight in his own right. She surrendered.

"Please."

Her voice was small and submissive. He responded a wolfish grin, tightened his grip, reared her head back just a little more, and kissed her long hard and deep. He moaned into the kiss, a deep manly moan, contrasting brilliantly with her high pitched feminine sighs.

He slid his left hand up her thigh, beneath her skirt, and began to press on her clit, rubbing roughly. She squealed into the kiss with pleasurable delight, and moaned into tortuously pleasurable denial as he removed his hand. She cried out almost lovingly as his hand slid beneath her top, up along the toned yet soft flesh of her stomach, beneath her black lace bra, and across her sensitive pink nipples. Her hands fell to her sides as she lost herself in pleasure, until Tim broke the kiss.

Suddenly he yanked her blonde hair back so hard that her whole body lifted upwards, until she was upright once more, her back pressed against his chest. His hands shot round and roughly grabbed her large to hold her in place. She breathed out a low lustful sigh as he gently rubbed and massaged her firm round globes through the fabric of her little blue half-shirt. Slowly he pulled the rest of her costume away, cape and top, lifting it up over her head and tossing it to the other side of the room. He ripped her lace bra apart in one swift action afterwards and it fell to the ground, leaving her in nothing but her short red skirt.

She lay her head back against his shoulder, with a dazed expression on her beautiful face, and sighed in pleasure as Tim cupped her breasts, massaging them deeply, pinching and tugging hard at the sensitive pink nipples, with Kara yelping in surprise at every pinch. Her toes curled as his mouth nipped at the flesh behind her left ear, and he brought his right hand up, cupping her jaw, and turning her face to kiss her deeply.

* * *

Breaking the kiss, Kara looked up and down Tim's armoured body. It just wasn't fair. She was determined to rectify the situation. So she turned, and ripped the top half of his armour away, matching Tim's grin with her own as she admired his pale, muscular form, scars and all, before reaching down, and ripping away the lower part of his armour, freeing his large throbbing cock.

With a sly grin, she pushed him down onto his back, grabbed his throbbing member, and began to pump him, up and down, with a firm grip, and hard speed. Now she was in control. Tim's arms flew out, and he gripped the sheets, holding on for dear life as the Kryptonian goddess above him pumped him hard, while her other hand squeezed and massaged his balls.

He cried out as she released his balls, and began to pump two fingers in and out of his anus. He was close, and he knew it, but he didn't want to cum just yet. Tim knew better than that. He knew the most important rule in life - Ladies first.

"Stop."

"What was that?" Kara asked, mirroring Tim from earlier with that cocked brow, and mischievous smirk. She curled her fingers slightly inside of Tim, and he cried out, his back arching up off the bed. "PLEASE!" She giggled slightly at his discomfort. "Please what?" He didn't even have to look. He could HEAR the smirk in her voice. Tim found himself secretly thanking whoever it was that decided to soundproof the rooms. "Please. Stop."

She smirked, and released his cock, removing her fingers from inside him. He took a deep breath, regaining his composure. "So, what now," she bent down to his ear and whispered, the last word lingering on the tip of her tongue: "Master?"

Tim shivered, but smirked none the less, and his hand delved into her perfect blonde hair once more, bringing his own lips to her ear. "Now," he purred, and making her shiver with anticipation, "you suck my cock." The darker edge was back in his voice, and he was effortlessly back in control. Kara had to admit, while a brief power play had been fun, she preferred it when he was in control. "You'll want it wet," he added, "because where I put it next, we're going to need lubrication."

Kara's eyes widened.

* * *

Her heart was racing. She'd never felt like this before. So much like she belonged to someone else. Anyone else and the idea would have disgusted her. But this was Tim. Her Tim. Kindness shone in his eyes even when he was brutal with her. And god she loved it when he was brutal with her. The cold white slits that served as eyes in his mask stared down at her naked begging body and she felt herself grow even more hornier. "Yes sir," she smirked obediently.

She dropped to her knees without hesitation. Tim bit down on his lip as her fingers curled around the shaft of his cock. He gripped her hair with one hand like a ponytail, or a handle, and tugged it out of the way. Kara grinned, and pressed her lips to the tip. Tim breathed out hard. Kara slowly slid her mouth around his dick and let it descend further and further until it was halfway down. Then she stopped and pulled back slightly. Tim pushed her back down and with a slight squeak she slid quickly down, taking his cock all the way into her mouth. God, it was so big, and it felt _so_ good.

Tim's rock hard penis pressed against the back of her throat and she felt herself starting to gag. Tim closed his eyes, his hands holding Kara's head in position. He knew exactly how long she could take it, and he knew she'd want every second of it. She felt her vision starting to blur as he held her down, cutting off her breathing. Her eyes shot up to look at him pleadingly. He groaned and his hands released her head. Kara pulled back, gasping for air. Catching her breath, she looked up at him, and she grinned. He laughed: "You really are insatiable, aren't you?" She smiled back at him proudly.

"Alright then," he grinned, and gripped her shoulders, pulling her to her feet, before pushing her back down on the bed. Reaching down, he gently flicked her red miniskirt out of the way, and smiled at the sight of her glistening wet pussy.

Dipping his hand down, he slid the tips of his middle and fore finger down along the silky folds, gently grazing her clit, earning a shiver of approval from the bombshell blonde bellow, then brought the fingers to his lips. "You shaved yourself clean with your heat vision didn't you?" he remarked. It wasn't really a question. Tim was stating a fact as much as anything. Kara nodded, blue eyes gleaming as she bit her lower lip. He laughed lightly. "Much appreciated."

Bending down, he grabbed her ankles, and hoisted them up into the air, before placing them on his shoulders. Smirking, her turned his head to the right, and gave the arch of her foot a soft kiss, earning a small whimper from the girl bellow. He smiled down at her gently. "Don't you worry, Kara. I can take good care of your sweet little feet. A nice, long, foot massage after training for example." She breathed out hard. "You promise?" He chuckled, and turned to the foot on his left, delivering another soft kiss, earning another soft gasp.

"I promise. Now, just..." He positioned his cock at the puckered entrance to her soft sexy ass. "...relax."

* * *

He slid in, nice and deep, until his pelvis was pressed right against her magnificent lightly tanned globes, and watched with heavy satisfaction, as Kara threw her head back, her body arching, as she let out a deep, guttural moan of pleasure. "Oh God!"

"Nope, still just me I'm afraid" he quipped, a grin on his lips as he savoured the feeling of the walls of her anus clenching around his rock hard erection. Any other situation and it would have made Kara laugh. She was a little distracted at the moment though. He pulled back, until just the pink head of his cock remained within, then gripped her hips, and slammed right back in, deeper, and harder. Kara arched off the bed once again, as another intense wave of pleasure crashed over her, like nothing she had ever felt before. "Oh God!" a shriek, followed by a whimper: "Give me more..."

Tim grinned: "As you wish." He pulled back once again, but changed his pace, as he began to slam back in, pumping her harder, and faster than before, all the while enjoying the feel, of her magnificent rear end slapping against his thighs, and the sight of her beautiful, crystal blue eyes going blind with pleasure, as they rolled into the back of her head. Kara was in absolute heaven and as dazed as a newborn kitten as her lover pumped away.

Tim, her Tim, her beautiful, kind, and caring Tim was giving her the greatest pleasure she had ever felt in her whole entire life. She'd had lovers, yes, but none of them, absolutely none of them, rivalled that of the young man pounding into her at that very moment. His speed, his power, their history, and the sheer size his cock pounding into her right now caused wave after wave of pleasure to crash down upon her again, and again, and again, until she could take no more, and her body surrendered.

Her back arched higher, pushing her breasts higher into the air, her toes curled, muscles clenched, and her hands tore deep into the mattress as she cried from her heart, and her gut. "OH GOD TIM!"

Tim watched with great satisfaction as Kara exploded before him, her orgasm gushing against his well toned stomach as he slowed his thrusts to an easy stop. Kara released her hold on the mattress, and her back fell flat against the bed, her body drenched in sweat, stray strands of golden hair matted against her chest, her face, and her forehead, as her eyes blinked to readjust.

She was moaning and babbling away, completely disoriented as she tried to gather her bearings, still recovering from the intensity of her orgasm. She didn't realise it was merely the first of the night. Tim smirked playfully as he pulled out of her. He hadn't cum yet. He was waiting for the right moment. It took all of his restraint to keep from shooting all over but Tim Drake was the most disciplined person this side of Batman.

Tim bent down, and kissed her slowly on the lips, earning a soft sigh from the blonde, before moving his lips to her ear. "You should take a moment to catch your breath," he smiled, genuine care in his eyes: " I'm not done with you yet." Kara's heart jumped into her throat as he kissed her again.

* * *

Tim took her cheek with his left hand, bringing her lips back to his for a soft passionate kiss. Kara moaned gently into the kiss. He let his other hand roam across her beautiful abdomen, soft and toned. It was almost impossible to imagine bullets falling flat against such soft flesh, but he'd seen it firsthand. He'd be lying if he said he had imagined Kara just like this...

He was a teenage boy beneath it all, and you couldn't blame him for the images that had occasionally flashed through his mind when he looked at her. On her back, naked, in her underwear, or in her costume, it never mattered. He'd lay soft, teasing kisses down along her beautiful flesh, until his face was firmly between those beautiful firm thighs. As the image drifted through his mind once again, he looked to her face, eyes closed with his kiss still on her lips after he had broken away. He smirked. Fantasy was about to become reality.

Bringing his right hand up, he gently swept the sweaty golden tresses matted against her forehead away, and gave her a slow, loving kiss, to which she moaned softly. Slowly, he kissed along her jaw, to her ear, and down along her throat, stopping just between the valley of her breasts to suck, and nip gently at her hardened pink nipples. He earned a whine and a wriggle from the exhausted blonde beneath his touch.

He moved lower, down across her stomach, savouring the salty taste of the sweat on her flesh, and took a moment to inhale deeply. He smiled. Her scent was just as he imagined.

Cassie had always smelt like melted chocolate and strawberries, in Tim's mind at least, with just a hint of deep, red, Russian roses. Kara had a softer, more lightly floral scent, like fresh flowers in bloom, with a slightly heavier essence of white roses. It was a scent so distinct, Tim hadn't believed it when he had first met her. It was the scent of someone who had ridden the back of the wind with grace, and elegance. It was a scent that was entirely Kara's.

A scent he loved.

Smiling against her sun kissed flesh, he kissed lower, and lower, until his face rested exactly where he'd wanted to be. Right between her beautiful thighs, and inches away from her tight glistening pussy.

He blew gently. Kara let out a weak, strangled cry, her body wriggling once again, then opened her eyes, and looked at Tim, with a weak plea in her eyes. Tim hummed lightly, before leaning forward, and kissing her pussy deeply, passionately, letting his tongue dive in, and explore her moist depths. Her juices flowing into his mouth, the sweetest taste in the world.

"HHMmmmmmm, aaaaaaaa, G-g-aaaaawwwww" Kara gasped and cried, moaning and crying as he pleasure. "d-d-d..." Kara's head shot from side to side manically as Tim continued unleash sinfully delicious pleasure with his heavenly tongue. Tim smirked into her pussy, feeling her tremble beneath his touch. Then he slid both hands up, around her thighs, up along her stomach, cupped her breasts, beginning to gently pinch, and tug at her nipples. She screamed out his hand as her body shot up of the sheets, pressing her breasts further into his hands and her pussy against his face. Her hips bucked in his grasp, rolling against his tongue to increase her pleasure.

The suddenly he stopped.

He pulled his face away from her pussy, and his hands released the mounds on her chest. Slowly, he unwrapped his arms from around her thighs. Kara whined in abandon, but was too busy catching her breath and trying to regain some sort of composure to pull him back down. But she did look up at him, as he stood there naked, muscular and with his cock fully erect.

"Why did you stop?" she breathed out, her breasts still heaving on her chest with each breath. He shrugged teasingly. "Because this was only meant to warm you up," he told her. Then he lunged forwards.

Kara shrieked in surprise as Tim grabbed her hips, threw her whole body back onto the bed, and she rolled back onto her stomach. Tim climbed on behind her, and grabbed her hips, positioning his cock directly in front of her puckered anus once again. He slammed into her ass, sliding in wholly and entirely, right to the hilt, with her stinging ass-cheeks splaying against his pelvis.

Kara cried out , as a familiar, unbelievable feeling spread through her body once again, and she cried out again as Tim grabbed a fistful of her hair, and wrenched it back until her back was pressed firmly against his muscular torso. She heard Tim's voice drift into her ear again, barely more audible than a whisper and her eyes widened once again, her whole body shaking with anticipation: "Prepare for heaven."

* * *

Tim released her hair and Kara fell back forwards, her hands supporting her. Then Tim's hips started to rock into her again, his cock slamming brutally into her rear over and over. Kara's hands gripped the bed-sheets tightly as he fucked her doggy style, his hands on her sides to hold her in place. Suddenly his actions changed and the pounding into her seemed to transform into something new. Kara's breath caught in her throat as he started to rotate inside her instead, swirling his hips slowly. One of his arms slid under her, wrapping around her abdomen to support her, while the other went the opposite way to her back. Starting at the small of her back, his left hand ran over her back like it was wiping a wet canvas clean. He could feel the sweat dripping from her skin as his rubbing of her back, combined with the movements of his erect member inside her provoked the most desperate moaning from the Supergirl yet, as she kept muttering "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God" under her breath between deep sharp intakes of breath.

She cries got much louder as he started to pump his cock in and out of her once again, all the while still rotating his hips in a circular motion, adding more and more pleasure. The hand around her waist adjusted its position so now the tips of his fingers pressed on her clitoris. It was still soaking wet. Slowly he tugged on her clit, pinching it and pulling it roughly. Kara could barely find the strength as he nailed her ass, but she managed to shriek. His hand then travelled upwards, running her over her navel and brushing past her taught nipples, earning a slight squeak from the blonde with how sensitive they were. He gripped her throat and moved his hand slowly up to cup her jaw, then, now using both hands, he turned her head to look at him.

His mask was still on. God he looked so damn hot in it. And maybe it was the Kara's alien nature, but there was something so attractive about the way the white slits that served as eyes made him look almost inhuman. Even through the mask though, and even with the brutal way he was fucking her ass, she could still see the kindness and love that defined him for her. He kissed her deeply and she found herself whimpering into the embrace as she tasted her own juices on his tongue.

His hands shot back to their preferred positions as he increased the pace of his thrusts. His right grabbed a fistful of the Kryptonian's blonde locks once more, yanking her head back so he could really fuck her like an animal. The left hand wrapped around her abdomen once more to support her body again. It felt like heaven, the way she writhed and squired in his grip, his throbbing cock smashing into her ass without mercy or restraint.

With the speed and force that Tim was fucking her, it was almost easier for Kara to keep control of her body as she barely had time to react. The reactions she did manage were slight and subtle, barely visible, although Tim could definitely feel every shift in position her young hot body made. But then his thrusts slowed, focusing on being deeper and harder, becoming more intense. The first one - Kara let out a moan so deep it could have been a growl. The second one - her whole body shook, shooting forwards at the force of the thrust. The third one - she couldn't take it anymore. Her whole body exploded with a warm aching glow that started in the blonde's vagina. His cock continued to pump into her as she let herself give in and cum for him again, but now his thrusts were soft, almost teasing. She fell slack beneath him, slumping into the bed and Tim ceased his thrusts, slowly withdrawing from her back entrance.

* * *

Tim took a moment, looking down at his lover in this state, to admire just how beautiful she really was. Sweaty. Relaxed. Vulnerable. Golden. His hand absentmindedly traced a line down her spine, just treasuring the feeling of her flesh against his fingertips. His penis was still throbbing with lust though and he needed to finish himself before too long. His hand ended its journey on her shining red ass. His hand softly rubbed her little tush for a moment then gave her a light spank as a reward. Kara barely reacted except he saw a smile shoot across her lips.

Kara felt Tim roll her onto her back so she was looking up at him now. His eyes seemed to wash over her for a moment, then he positioned himself above her. His erection was between her legs once more, but this time it was poking at her wet pussy. Kara gulped as she felt him rotating his hips, his cock already pressing against her entrance, massaging her folds with the tip. Her moan was like the firing of a gun to start the race. He plunged himself deeply into her hot, tight pussy.

Tim wasn't going to waste time with this one, he was already too close to the edge. His cock was pounding her pussy straight away, earning gasps and whimpers from the blonde that rivalled those from earlier. His hands rested on her shoulders, rubbing gently. He was fucking her hard, but he wasn't being rough this time, and the feelings he was rubbing into her shoulders sent a wave of reassurance through her. Kara wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight, pulling him into her deeper. The heat of her pussy, matched with its unbelievable tightness caused his thrusts to become more erratic, desperate to finish inside her. He was moaning out just as loud as her now.

He got harder and faster, giving her all he had, until finally he was done. He cried out, a rare moment of vulnerability, as he felt himself cock inside her. The feeling of his explosion, and the sound he made as he did, set Kara off again too, her pussy gushing out as it had down before. With a grunt, Tim pulled himself out of her and slumped down next to her, panting to catch his breath. Kara smiled, seeing him now in the same panting, bleary-eyed state she had endured.

It was her turn now. He'd gone out of his way to show her just why he was called the Boy Wonder tonight. But she felt she had to give something back. Her hand slid down to his penis, and slowly her fingers wrapped around it. He looked up at her and she could have sworn he looked nervous. He went to speak but she pressed a finger to his lips with her free hand and grinned; "Shh..."

* * *

Slowly her hand slid down to his penis and her fingers wrapped around it. He moaned slightly as she started to massage it. She was soft and gentle, stroking and playing with it, feeling it throb and grow in her grip. Occasionally though, a mischievous glint would come into her eye and she'd pinch the head to make his body jump. She rewarded him each time though by trailing her nails up and down his shaft, as if measuring the length. She was checking if he was ready yet.

Tim felt Kara's tongue breeze across the tip and his erection shot up, standing hard and upright. Kara giggled. "That did the trick," she grinned. She leant forwards and caught Tim's lips for a deep kiss. Then she arched herself up off the bed, positioning her body above his. Tim's eyes widened slightly as Kara slid down onto him, her pussy taking his cock inside her.

Both moaned in pleasurable union, as Kara began to rock her hips into his slowly. her hands came down to rest on his chest, her thumbs stroking his hard nipples. She started to roll her hips against him as he had into her earlier and Tim was left reeling beneath him. He tried his best to hide it, but Kara could tell her hips were driving him mad. His cock throbbed desperately in her hot wet snatch.

Tim's arms reached up and his hands landed on her shoulders, rubbing them as she rode him. Both were moaning now. Kara was grinning too. She pounded her pussy down on his erection harder and harder, getting more and more hot and bothered herself as she did. His hands slipped from her shoulders, trailing down her back. Then they reached the thin blue fabric of her skirt that had somehow remained on her the whole time.

Tim's hands slipped underneath the miniskirt, and Kara felt him grab a fistful of her rump, squeezing tightly. She let her eyes fall shut in arousal, still fucking him hard in cowgirl position. She knew he wouldn't be content just to hold her ass though. She knew he'd want to remind her he owned it now. She knew what was coming.

Sure enough, Tim spanked her. The palm of his hand crashed into her rear with such force that the smack sounded throughout the room and seemed to echo through the walls. Kara cried out and the rolling of her hips got faster, more desperate. The second spank followed quickly and Kara picked up the pace again. With the third slap to her rapidly reddening butt, Kara realised she was close to cumming. Somehow he had taken back control again.

Before she could protest, she felt two fingers roughly force their way into her asshole and she squealed as he pushed his fingers in deeper and deeper. It was no good trying to stop herself. She was cumming. She hadn't meant to cum first, this was supposed to be his treat. But it was alright, because Tim followed mere seconds later. Both groaned out as they felt themselves exploding, their bodies entwined with each other. Kara fell forwards, her body coming to rest atop his, her hands pressed to his chest still, and her face attaching itself to his in the most passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced.

They lay there making out for a few moments, but throughout Kara felt Tim pushing up against her, rolling her onto her back. She didn't know what he was going for but she obliged. He was on top of her now, lips still working hers hard. Then he started to move down and Kara found herself moaning softly as he planted kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. The little pecks continued their descent though, past her breasts and towards pelvis. Kara bit down on her bottom lip as his tongue lapped against her navel, savouring the salty sweaty taste of her. Then his tongue went further down and rediscovered her soaking wet entrance.

"No..." Kara moaned out, unsure she could take anymore but Tim ignored her. His tongue darted into her vagina and began to explore very very thoroughly. Kara's body convulsed and her hips bucked wildly beneath him but his hands worked hard to keep her cunt well within his mouth's access. "Tim..." she whimpered, "please..." she tried to protest, but the brush of his upper lip against her clit cut her off again. "No Tim, I can't t-" Whatever she had tried to say was silenced by the feeling that shot through her body as he hit a particularly sensitive area. "Oh god..." she found herself panting once again. He was going to make her cum all over again. Her hands knotted into his dark mess of hair, and she held on for dear life. "Yes..." she found herself squeaking out as she got closer and closer to yet another climax, "Yes. Yes. Yes! YES! YEEEEEEESSSSSS!"

Tim looked up at her with a smirk, pulling his lips away just before she finished. She was panting hard, desperate for one last climax. "Say please," he grinned, letting his eyebrows shot up and then fall down suggestively. Kara breathed out hard, her whole body was trembling with what he'd done to her so far. "Please," she begged. He grinned and pushed two fingers inside her cunt. She gasped and her back arched once more as he pumped the fingers in and out. He didn't slow down and he didn't stop this time, fingering her harder and harder until the orgasm exploded from her snatch. She cried out, and slumped down as his fingers withdrew, and let her cum.

He pecked her clit with his lips one last time then patted her pussy as to thank it, before pushing himself back up further on the bed to lie next to her, at eye level. Kara was still catching her breath, "Do you need..." she started. "Nah, I'm good," he smirked proudly. Kara nodded. Tim wasn't Kryptonian, he probably didn't have the stamina to take as many orgasms as she had tonight. He put his arm around her and pulled her into a warm embrace. Kara smiled, tucking her head under his chin to rest against his chest and she let her eyes click shut. Nestled just inside the crook of his neck, with her right arm and thigh thrown across him, Kara felt Tim pull something over them. It was his cape. But for now it was their blanket.

* * *

Two hours later, Cassie Sandsmark found herself outside Tim's room, a guilty knot caught in her chest. She knew the way she'd looked at him before she'd started dating Connor. And she knew the way she had sometimes caught him looking at her. She should have knocked but her mind was on other things. Instead she just pushed the door open and found herself facing the two lovers, in bed together , clothes thrown around the room, both wrapped up together. The guilt fell away from her in a second and was replaced by something new. "..." she searched for the words. "Good on you, mate..." she settled, forcing a smile as she turned and left. When she passed Cyborg in the corridor though, it was with a tear in her eye.

Cyborg wasn't sure exactly what had affected Wonder Girl so much, but he decided it wasn't any of his business. Then he walked past Tim's room and noticed the door had been left open. A quick glance revealed the scene inside to him. He couldn't help but smile. He pulled the door closed, hearing it click into place, then walked away. But he couldn't help but mutter to himself as he did: "Booyah."

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave us your thoughts and reviews if you have the time, and watch out for a potential sequel in the future!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** **Not much to say really, this is a follow on chapter, co-written with DarkNight18 as before, this time also featuring Cassie Sandsmark / Wondergirl. The co-writing strategy was a little different this time with DarkNight18 writing the whole first draft and then I served as editor and second drafter which is what you see before. As ever, hope you enjoy, amd leave a review! And thank you to those of you have wished me well as a solo act either here or in messages, your kind words are appreciated.**

Cassandra Sandsmark sat on the beach, far from Titans Tower, tears streaming down her face. The last few months had been hell on her heart. It all started with a look. A look from Kara Zor-El that shattered her heart. She knew she's hurt Tim. She knew that. But she hadn't meant to. She had never meant to hurt Tim Drake. But the look Kara gave him was a clear warning. It said to her: 'I know what you did to him. You HURT him. You BROKE HIM. And I won't let you do that again.'

There was no animosity between the girls at all. It was just that she was being protective of Tim, and Cassie couldn't blame her. The change in Tim was astounding. The solemn loner, never quite able to click with anyone, came out of his shell. His work with Batman was the best any Robin had ever given. They were a brilliant team, a dynamic duo working side by side on every mission flawlessly.

Kara and Tim were inseparable now, going on dates most night, or taking quiet nights in the Titans Tower. Well, as quiet as they could get at least - staying in each others rooms at night, where anyone could hear them laughing if they walked by. Cassie still remembered the evening she walked in to find Kara on the couch, gripping the cushions and moaning loudly in pleasure as Tim expertly massaged her feet.

Then there the nights. When Tim wasn't out in Gotham on patrol, if you walked past his or Kara's bedroom doors, you could hear it. Even through the soundproof doors and walls you could hear the cries of pleasure that went on for hours.

Tears streamed down Cassie's cheeks, as she sat alone. Then she felt an arm around her shoulders. With surprise she looked up to find Supergirl sat next to her, smiling. "I heard you crying."

Her skin was golden now, from head to toe. It had been since she and Tim had taken some vacation time. Even Tim's pale skin had gained some nice colour, even a few flecks of gold in hair that seemed to have grown out a bit, with a nice curly wind-swept style, and a soft golden brown hue. Cassie could only imagine the full body 'tanning' the two had engaged in while there.

"What's wrong?" Kara's voice was soft and kind, as she held Cassie tight, and Cassie felt herself start to open up. Before she could stop herself she was telling the other blonde everything. She told her that she loved Tim and she hadn't realised until he was gone. She told her how jealous she had become. How her relationship with Superboy had crashed and burned as a result. The past few months had been such hell.

Kara looked at the weeping girls in her arms, and Cassie couldn't help noticing she was still smiling. "It's okay," she said softly, "I have an idea." Cassie blinked the tears away and looked up at the Kryptonian. "Do you trust me, Wondergirl?" Cassie nodded cautiously. Kara smirked. Cassie gasped as Kara kissed on her lips. "Relax," Kara moaned into the kiss, "just let it happen..."

* * *

Night fell on Titans Tower. Tim Drake wandered through the dark corridors until he found his room. The door clicked open and a smile spread across his face as he saw he wasn't alone. Kara Zor-El lay on his bed waiting for him, a grin on her youthful face. She wasn't dressed as Supergirl though, at least not in a costume Tim had ever seen before. Tight red panties clung to her pelvis, and apart from that, the blonde was completely naked. Tim smirked. Just how he liked her.

He was about to say something when suddenly she was on her feet in front of him. Super speed. God, he loved that. She put a finger to her smiling lips, and he heard her whisper: "shh..." He jumped as he heard another door click open. Cassandra Sandsmark stepped out of the bathroom, and Tim found himself staring - shocked and surprised, even blushing. Wondergirl was dressed just like Supergirl - barely - with little blue panties instead of red. Cassie smiled.

Tim tried to speak but found himself just stuttering. Cassie stepped closer. Tim's eyes shot over to Kara, searching desperately for a clue to what was happening. Before he could find one though, Cassie cupped his cheek and turned his attention back to her. He felt her breath against his cheek. Then he felt her lips against his. She kissed him deeply. Just like she'd always wanted to.

As Cassie pulled away from the kiss, Tim found the ability to speak again. "Cassie..." He breathed out, "what are you-" Cassie cut him off: "I'm sorry, Tim. Letting you go was the worst mistake I ever made." Kara stepped forwards now, and took Tim by the hand: "so what so you think Boy Wonder? Can we give the Wonder Girl a second chance at happiness?"

"Well," Tim found himself grinning, "being a hero's all about second chances..." Kara kissed Tim full and deep. "That's my hero," she whispered. Then she turned to Cassie who was waiting nervously and pulled her into a kiss too, just as passionate. When the kiss broke away, both girls were breathing hard, and Tim could feel his blood flying south. Cassie turned to him with a smile and kissed him too.

Tim, aroused and just a little dazed, found himself being pushed down onto the bed by both blondes, feeling his clothes being pulled away. Within seconds, he was even more naked the girls. "Damn superspeed" he thought with a grin. Then he felt Cassie's lasso wrapping around his wrists and tying him to the bed, arms stretched out above his head. The two girls giggled at Tim's helpless position, and then: they got to work.

* * *

Kara knelt by Tim's left, caressing his chest and abs, while Cassie gently teased his thighs, with her soft fingers, marvelling at his cock as it began to grow longer, harder and thicker. With her right hand she began to stroke his cock, up and down, sweeping her soft hand expertly around the sensitive flesh of his head.

Tim gave a sudden cry, bucking his hips up, and Cassie giggled. She was lying on her stomach, her feet crossed at the ankles bobbing up to give him a full view, as her fingers worked his rock hard cock, feeling it throb in her grasp. She brought in her other hand to replace her right, and began to teasingly tickle his urethra with her red painted finger nail. Tim yelped, and Cassie smirks, continuing the heavenly torture.

Meanwhile, Kara had taken to playing with his nipples, pinching and tugging at the sensitive pink points, and smirking as he writhed beneath her and Cassie's combined touch. She turned, and gave Cassie a wink, completely unseen by Tim.

Tim moaned out slightly in frustration as both Cassie and Kara removed themselves from their positions. He glanced down, and found the two grinning up at him devilishly from his waist, with Kara on the right, and Cassie on the left. The two dove in at once, and skilfully wrapped their lips around the lower base of his member, beginning a deep, french kiss, around his cock.

Tim's head shot back in a gasp, as their tongues began to wreak absolute havoc on his throbbing dick. The two began to passionately kiss each other around his cock, moving higher and higher, and stopped, just bellow his sensitive pink head, giggling. Through a thick haze of pleasure, Tim felt every touch of their tongue against his skin. Kara's sultry voice drifted up to his ears: "prepare for heaven..."

He felt her finger slide into his asshole and he jumped, desperate to escape. She laughed. Cassie made a muffled giggling noise yet too with her lips still wrapped around his erection. He struggled fruitlessly against the binds, writhing uncontrollably as the two continued their exquisite torture, still moving their mouths up and down on his cock, with that Kara's finger occasionally poking inside him: going in and out, in and out.

It wasn't long until Cassie took his head into her mouth entirely, and it all came together at once. Tim was finally exploding down her throat, but she didn't even gag, swallowing every last drop. Cassie and Kara stood up from the bed, and looked at their Tim, all sweaty, panting and bound, and they smirked, knowing exactly how to rile him back up.

* * *

It was Kara who called Tim's name, and through bleary eyes, he watched as Kara pulled Cassie into a deep passionate kiss. He felt his throbbing member slowly beginning to rise once again. He watched lustfully as the blondes groped each other, feeling every inch of the other's smooth silky skin. Kara was the assertive one, her hands dragging teasingly down Cassie's back and slipping inside the back of Wondergirl's blue panties. Cassie moaned as Kara squeezed her ass cheeks hard. The moan turned to a whimper as Kara squeezed them even tighter, taking advantage of her own super strength, and Cassie's superhuman endurance.

Cassie offered no resistance as the Kryptonian girl dragged those tight little panties down the teen demigoddess' long slender legs. Tim's eyes fixed on Cassie's revealed pussy longingly. Cassie's lips caught Kara's once more in another kiss but Kara broke away from it, instead moving her lips down Cassie's neck, between her firm breasts, down along her golden abdomen, and, finally, dropping to her knees to push her face between Cassie's legs. Cassie gasped as Kara began to mercilessly lap away at her dripping pussy.

Cassie cried out, and Tim found himself losing control: growling and struggling ferociously against the binds as he watched the exquisite expressions forming on Cassie's face. Kara swirled her tongue around Cassie's clit with a grin, and Cassie was left whining out Tim's name in desperation. Tim gritted his teeth, worked up and ready now. "Kara" his voice cut across the room, commanding and sharp. His eyes met those of the alien blonde. His voice softened as it always did when their eyes met: "please..." He begged.

Kara smirked, ending her tongue's assault on the other blonde's wet cunt. "If you insist." Kara was on her feet in an instant, and with impossible feet she moved from in front to behind Cassie. Cassie squeaked as the girl of steel gave her perfect rear end a nice sharp slap that echoed around the room and sent Cassie flying forward, only to land right atop Tim, her face barely an inch from his. Cassie sighed out his name like a schoolgirl with a crush, and let her eyes flutter closed, giving him a passionately deep kiss. Tim responded in kind.

* * *

Kara smiled proudly lovingly at the two lovebirds, before searching the drawers of the room for one of her favourite toys. With a grin, she produced a large red dildo - her favourite colour. Red like her Robin. And red like her Wondergirl's rear end right now. And red like her tight little panties which she slithered out of now and tossed carelessly over her shoulder. Kara climbed on the bed and gently pressed her hand to Cassie's back. Cassie obliged, shifting up the boy wonder's body until her legs were pressed to his face, the soft flesh of her inner thighs tickling his reddened cheeks. Cassie let her head fall back in a moan as Tim's mouth set upon her weeping cunt, eating her out.

While Cassie was reduced to a moaning sweaty mess by Tim's tongue, Kara straddled his waist and prepared herself for an intense pleasure of her own. With a gasp of her own, Kara slid the dildo into her own pussy slowly, and with the click of a button, turned on the vibrate setting - vibrations shooting through her young toned body and making her moan gently. That wasn't enough for the insatiable blonde though. Her sweet soft ass pressed against his hard throbbing cock. The head pushed gently into her tight little asshole as she spread her ass-cheeks apart. Without warning his hips shot up and his cock slammed deeper and faster into her ass than she had prepared herself for. Kara cried out as he fucked her anus, all the while still expertly pleasuring Cassie.

Wondergirl and Supergirl were both highly trained and super powerful, able to withstand any barrage of attack. The fact that Tim was able to reduce both of them to such hot sweaty messes, even while his arms were still bound to the bed, was a truly remarkable feat. Kara, who was taking a rough hard fucking in her ass from his cock, riding it hard and fast, but also a sensual vibrator fuck in her pussy, found herself reaching desperately for something to cling on to. Cassie yelped as Kara desperately grabbed a fistful of the other blonde's hair and pulled. She yanked her hair back really hard and Cassie screamed, but the scream was silenced as Kara's lips smashed into hers, holding her to a long rough kiss.

With a deep moan into each other's embrace, both girls erupted into orgasm, cumming over their Boy Wonder. Tim was still rock hard though. The blondes looked at each other and realises their was only one acceptable solution. They switched positions. Kara ditched the dildo, and shimmied herself up Tim's sleek body until she could wrap her legs around her face. She moaned out as she did. Cassie lowered herself down onto Tim's sizeable erection, and cried out as it slid inside her for the first time.

Cassie's hands rested on Tim's chest at first, as she let her hips gently rock into him. She picked up the pace as she grew more confident and more used to the sensation, riding him harder and harder until she matched the speed and force Kara had been doing. A grin spread across her face. God, he felt so good. She reached out, but not for Kara's hair. Instead her arms wrapped around the Maiden of Might and firmly gripped her large breasts. Kara gasped as Cassie tweaked her nipples, then the gasping turned to whining softly as Cassie massaged her boobs with expert precision.

Kara's eyes had drifted shut in the intense pleasure, but they cracked open when she felt something impossible: a second pair of hands. Tim just grinned up at her, having worked himself free of the lasso's bindings unnoticed. One hand was on her ass, rubbing her soft butt slowly. The other was nestling itself inside her hair and pressing against the back of her head. Kara squeaked as Tim's finger slid inside her asshole, mirroring what she'd done to him earlier. Now she was the helpless one, sandwiched between her two lovers, and unable to stop him from fingering her ass roughly. His other hand had a grip on her golden blonde locks now and was dragging her hair slowly back. Cassie's face dove into Kara's exposed neck, nibbling on the weak and vulnerable skin.

With Tim nibbling on her clit, and Cassie biting her neck, Tim's finger forcing itself in and out of her ass, while his free hand pulled at her hair, and Cassie's hands squeezed and tugged at her tits, Kara felt like their fuck toy. And the sensation was too much. She screamed out in ecstasy as she realised she was cumming. Neither of her sensual torturers showed mercy and relented, both continued to fondle and pleasure her body until the Kryptonian was a spasming mess. As both of the others retreated, Kara was left as a sweat-coated heap on the bed, gasping for air.

Cassie suddenly found herself being thrown onto her back, as Tim took over the fucking, thrusting down into his Wondergirl. His hands clasped around her wrists, and dragged them up above her head, pinning her arms helplessly. His head dove into her neck, and his lips worked their way down to her chest. Cassie let out a high pitched wail as he began to lick and bit at her hard stinging nipples, ravishing her breasts with his mouth, all while still savaging her entrance with his cock.

Cassie's voice cracked and faltered with endless wails and whimpers or pleasure as music to Tim's ears. He screwed her harder and harder, giving her everything he had. A smirk was set into Tim's face the whole time, perhaps permanently. He'd fucked an actual alien Supergirl, and now he was nailing a genuine demi-goddess. It was hard not to be proud of himself.

They both moaned out in unison, feeling the end approaching, and Tim released his grip on the young superheroine's wrists. Cassie's arms immediately flew forwards, flinging themselves around Tim's shoulders and clinging to him desperately. She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to let go as she erupted into orgasm. With a few more thrusts and grunts, Tim joined her in a climax of his own. Both of them slumped down next to each other.

Tim looked up as he felt the bed moving and watched with a loving smile as Kara clawed her way over to them and slumped down herself on his other side. She threw the sheet across the three of them - it barely covered any of them but it was a symbolic gesture. Welcome home. Tim lay there naked and grinning, with Kara and Cassie both wrapped around him. Dream come true.

* * *

The three lay sweaty, panting, and naked on the sheets, arms and legs tangled together in a loving embrace. Cassie sat up, and her eyes connected with Tim's. Neither could truly believe that it finally happened, until a smile broke out across her face, and she dove forward, kissing him passionately, both letting every ounce of love they felt for each other flow through. Once they broke the kiss, Cassie looked to the still panting Kara, and smirked, whispering into Tim's ear. A cheshire grin broke out across his face.

Breathing deep, and laying still, hoping to steady her beating heart, Kara gave a sudden cry of surprise as she was yanked across the bed, and her wrists bound to the bedpost by Cassie's lasso. "What- what's happening!?" she cried, looking frantically between the two. Licking her lips, Cassie grabbed a fistful of Kara's hair, gripped it tight, and pulled her face up towards her own, staring Kara deep in the eyes, before smirking, and giving her a hard, deep kiss. Her right hand dove between Kara's legs, bringing it down upon her pussy in a nice hard smack, eliciting a muffled cry of pleasure from Kara bound and helpless. Tim felt his cock begin to harden again at the sight.

Pulling away from the kiss with a wet smack, Cassie grinned down at the helpless girl, and Kara felt a thrill of arousal run through her. "As the new girl, I thought I'd show you what I can bring to the table..." Cassie found herself looking to Tim for approval, to see his reaction. She bit her lip at the sight of his once again hard and throbbing member.

Kara whimpered as Tim gripped her ankles. He lifted her legs up, feet up in the air and then grinned at Cassie. Cassie nodded and took the blonde's ankles from Tim, holding her legs up out of the way. Tim whispered something into Cassie's ear. Kara didn't have the strength to use her superhearing but she heard the words 'feet' and 'sensitive.' She swallowed as Cassie's thumbs began to slowly drag down the soles of Kara's helpless feet.

Tim brought the palm of his hand down on Kara's defenceless arse hard. Kara's moans of pleasure from Cassie's foot massage turned to cries and whimpers as it was complimented by Tim's spanking. He knew how much she loved it when he spanked her. And he knew exactly which spots on her rear end to strike to cause even a Kryptonian a sharp jolt of pain. He slapped her ass again, harder this time, then follow it up with another spank on the other cheek. Tears welled in Kara's eyes as the next spank struck her even harder still, leaving her ass shining red.

His cock was throbbing desperately now and he knew he had to fuck her. "Lubrication..." He muttered. Cassie released Kara's feet and grabbed Tim's hand: "let me help with that..." Tim watched with wide eyes as Cassie dropped down, giving him a fantastic view of her long slender back and cute little butt. Her fingers wrapped around his shaft and guided his cock to her lips. He groaned out in sinful pleasure as her lips parted and she slid his penis into her mouth. Slowly, she dragged her lips all the way down his cock, her tongue attacking it as she did, then all the way back up again, until she slid triumphantly off the end, and gave the head an affectionate little peck.

"That do?" She looked at him with a smile. He reached down, cupping her cheek, and lifted her back up to his level. "Perfect," he whispered, then he pulled her into a kiss to thank her. She let out a squeak of delight at the show of affection. Kara was helpless as Tim lifted her legs once more, this time resting her ankles on his shoulders, giving him easy access to her rear entrance. The tip of his cock pressed teasingly against her ass, moistened by Cassie's saliva. He shot forwards, sliding deep into her tight fuckhole of an anus. Kara arched her back and cried out desperately in pleasure

As Tim pounded into her ass over and over, Cassie gripped Kara's long blonde hair and wrenched her head back until their faces were mere inches from each other. Cassie grinned at Kara's helpless state. Kara was on the verge of tears as Cassie shoved two fingers deep into Kara's tight pussy and began to rapidly finger fuck her, even rougher than Tim was taking her anus. Tears started to stream down the helpless blonde's face as Cassie forced a third finger inside her.

"Please..." Kara begged against the relentless onslaught, desperate cum. "Hmm?" She heard Cassie reply quizzically, and then she was cut off by Cassie now slamming all four of her fingers inside her, stretching her pussy to the absolute limit. "If you want to beg," Cassie taunted, pulling Kara's hair even tighter, "beg so we can both hear you." Cassie had to admit this was satisfying after the last few months. Tim's hand started to smack into Kara's ass-cheek in time with each thrust.

"Please!" Kara screamed out. "Please let me cum! PLEASE!" Cassie's fingers withdrew. "Go on then," she hissed: "Cum." With one last spank, Tim slid back too. Kara let out a high pitched wail of ecstasy and lay there, sweaty and delirious, her soaking wet cunt gushing with her climax. Cassie didn't hesitate, straddling Kara's waist and pulling her into a passionate horny kiss, thighs clamped to either side of her.

Suddenly Tim was gripping her hair, reeling her back, and kissing Cassie hard. She moaned out his name. Then his cock slammed into her ass hard and he began to anally penetrate her just as he had Kara. Kara watched, breathing hard, as Tim's hands worked the other blonde's body. One hand stayed in her hair at first, holding her in the position he wanted her with harsh forceful yanks. The other hand gripped her right breast, squeezing it and rolling it in the palm of his hand. He soon got tired of her tits though, and that hand slid down to her wet entrance, and began to force his fingers inside, fingering her as intensely as she had Kara.

The fingerblasting he was giving her was enough to take Cassie's breath away, but then she felt his other hand release her hair and slide around to grip her throat. Still drilling her ass with enviable power, he choked and finger-fucked her, like she was nothing but his toy. And he didn't stop until he was finished. Cassie felt her vision going blurry and her eyes starting to flutter shut as he finished inside her. At the last second, he released her and she fell forwards atop the Kryptonian girl beneath him, cumming all over her.

* * *

Tim, breathing hard, watched them both: his Supergirl and his Wondergirl. Nothing but a hot sweaty tangle of limbs in his bed now. He managed to drag himself into the bathroom where he filled himself a glass of water from the tap. "I think Cassie's fallen asleep," he heard Kara say from behind him and turned to face her. "We should join her," she added with a smile. He took a sip from the glass: "we should." He grinned: "after all when she wakes up it's her turn tied with that lasso." Kara grinned back.

She kissed him gently on the cheek: "Thank you for this, I think she really needed it." He cupped her cheek and kissed her back, on the lips. "My genuine pleasure," he smiled back at her, "second best night of my life." She cocked her head to the side: "Second? What was the first?" He grinned: "My first night with you..."

They both returned to the bed and lay down on either side of Cassie, sandwiching her warmly between them. Tim's arm was thrown over both girls protectively, and Kara was snuggling gently into Cassie's back. Perhaps not as asleep as she'd led them to believe, Cassandra Sandsmark smiled. With friends like these, perhaps some stories did get a happy ending.


End file.
